The Last Survivor Reimagine
by Red Leader
Summary: The Colonial journey to Earth is closer than they think. A rewrite of the Last Survivor and there is no Ori.


A/N: A rewrite from the Last Survivor. I do not own Stargate or Battlestar Galactica.

* * *

The Last Stand

**TAS Pegasus**

**Demilitarize Zone**

**August 12, 2106**

**0700 Hrs. Zulu**

Captain James McMurdo, the commanding officer of the Pegasus patrolling the DMZ is on the subspace link with Admiral Dirk Whitman back on the 5th Fleet Command Center on the planet Jade. The Pegasus has been patrolling the DMZ for three years. Since then, the Lucian Alliance tried everything to cross the border into Tau'ri Alliance space carrying drug infused crop and weapons to their criminal underground.

Then all of sudden, the klaxon sounded and the voice of Commander Garret could be heard over the speaker system alerting the crew of a danger and summoning Captain McMurdo to the bridge.

"Report!"

"Sir, a ship showed out of nowhere one light year inside the DMZ and they are on approach." Garret reported while verifying the sensor readout of the ship.

"Lucian Alliance?" McMurdo ask the Commander.

"Negative sir, ship configuration doesn't match."

"Must be a ship lost;" James thought as he sat down on the command chair. "open a channel to the ship." McMurdo ordered the Communication officer.

"Yes sir," Seconds later, the Communication officer stares back at the Captain and nodded.

"I'm Captain James McMurdo of the Tau'ri Alliance ship Pegasus. You have entered the demilitarize zone, cut your engines and prepare to be boarded." Captain McGee said over the unknown ship.

The Captain stare at the view port to see a silver ship in two Y shape hulls attach at their center by a single pylon and a distinctive star shape. The crew knew what to do next as the lighting of the bridge begins to change from normal light and into battle station mode.

"Sir, they are launching fighters on multiple vectors and they are hailing us."

"Put them through."

The monitor flickered on, revealing the occupants of the two Y shape ship. It's a robot with red scanner crisscrossing and it begins to speak. "I am imperious leader, surrender or die at our hands."

The Captain scans the ship himself and the sensors gave him a different picture. The ship has no shields what so ever. "Turn back now or face your destruction."

Then two more of the two Y shape ship appear behind the other two Y shape ship and fired missiles at the Pegasus.

"Die humans…" The monitor flickers in static as the communication between the two ships are cut off when the Captain cut of communication with the ships.

The missiles hit the shields of the Pegasus as it illuminates.

"Shields are holding sir."

"Lieutenant Garrison, take us in half military thrust." McMurdo ordered the helmsman. "Lt Commander, target the three ships and fire the plasma bolt."

The neutrino ion engine accelerated the ship to intervene as she fired her plasma bolt at the three Cylon ships. As multiple plasma bolts melt through the hull of the Cylon ships, The Plasma beam fired and slice through the two Cylon ship as it exploded in a fiery explosion.

The last remaining Cylon ship disappeared in a desperate escape as the plasma bolt pass through with nothing to hit.

"Sir, we've calculated the enemy FTL coordinates to PGX-675."

The relative quiet of the bridge was broken when Captain James McMurdo gives a clipped order. "Major, set a course for PGX-675"

Commander Garret could not believe what he was hearing. After checking a nearby panel to be sure he felt he had to say something. "Sir, Those Coordinates lead to a gas giant and are deep in hostile territory on the far side of the galaxy."

Sitting down in the command chair so recently vacated the Captain almost growled his reply. "Are you questioning my order's Major?"

"No Sir, But if we abandon our patrol now, the Lucian Alliance will have free reign crossing the DMZ." Garret was trying not to think about the consequences of them leaving without even a warning.

"I am sure a replacement command vessel is already on its way."

"Sir, off the record" Hesitating he continued. "Why are we chasing them when we wounded them?"

"Just do what I tell you Commander." McMurdo's scowl displayed his all too clear mood to the young Commander.

Giving it up for now Commander Garret nodded, replying. "Yes Sir"

Turning to the bridge crew, who had been studiously ignoring the semi-hushed conversation between the two officers, Garret started giving orders.

"Operations, secure the ship for travel"

"Aye Sir" Came from a now alert looking officer to the back of the bridge.

"Helm, Plot a course to PGX-675"

Getting an acknowledgement from the Helm Garret sat in executive officers seat to the side of the Captain. Turning to the now more relaxed looking Captain he said. "We are ready to leave at your order Captain. ETA will be approximately one hour"

"Helm, take us out." McMurdo ordered.

The massive ship broke orbit accelerating gradually as she went. At a certain distance a hyperspace portal opened in front of her in a flash of light facing away from the planet. With a sudden surge of acceleration they were gone.

Alliance 5th Fleet Command Headquarters

**

* * *

Jade Capital City**

**August 12, 2106**

Admiral Dirk Whitman walked out of the mess hall at a fast pace his expression one of confusion and bewilderment with a slight hint of anger at possibly losing a ship. The marines escorting him had to almost trot to keep up, their faces carefully expressionless.

Entering an elevator and with his face finally settling more towards anger he called out his destination. Not even noticing the crewmen who had decided to take another elevator, the Admiral stewed the entire trip.

Walking onto the bridge and ignoring the saluting guards to either side of the elevator Whitman addressed the person in the center of the bridge.

"Captain McGee, how in the hell did we lose one of my ships" Admiral Whitman inquired, trying to keep his anger in check.

"We didn't lose it sir, it went into hyperspace on it's own" Captain McGee reported as he got out of the command chair heading back to the holographic Star Chart at the back of the bridge.

"Were you able to scan for the coordinates for their hyperspace route?" asked the Admiral studying the information of the last know location of the TAS Pegasus.

Keeping his face blank McGee gave the Admiral the bad news. "We tried sir, but they jammed our sensors before we were able to get any kind of lock."

Not giving into the urge to do something rash the Admiral just continued to stare silently at the Star Chart in the suddenly solemn atmosphere in the bridge.

**

* * *

Sol System**

**Lunar Orbital Defense Center**

An alarm blares in the command center causing people to look up at the room size holographic display of the Sol system. One blip have been highlighted that was not showing any kind of IFF.

One operator after checking his screens reported to the watch officer.

"Sir, an unknown craft with a silhouette similar to a Dart has appeared on sensors. It is not showing any kind of identification"

Scowling the watch officer asked the question, hoping the answer was no. "Is the Wraith?"

The Operator could not deny it. Not at the range they were talking about. "That is a possibility, sir."

Not hearing what he wanted to hear he decided.

"We cannot take the chance."

Raising his voice, he continued addressing the whole room.

"Launch the ready fighters, sound general quarters throughout the system and direct commercial traffic away from that area."

"Aye Sir." Was the general response bringing a satisfied smile to his face.

Deep in the bowels of the station, an alert sounded startling pilots out of their relaxation. Dropping whatever they were doing the pilots of the ready F-322 Mongoose Interceptors left the room at a dead run towards their planes passing deck crew running to their stations.

Already fueled armed and ready to go the interceptors took less then a minute to launch. With the bay doors still opening and only a thin force field keeping the air in the six pilots of Diamond flight kicked their afterburners on blasting out into space gaining speed rapidly.

Barely minutes later six F-322 interceptors formed up around a dart like fighter with all their weapons trained on it. Seeing how they were sure it was not a Wraith fighter Diamond lead tried to contact the fighter as per instructions from command.

"Frak Me" Kara Thrace cursed to herself as she looked around at the six alien looking fighters surrounding her Viper.

She glanced at her DRADIS display a second time but her first look had been correct.

The fighters surrounding her were not registering at all

Approaching Inner Defense Perimeter

Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace listens in stunned silence as the alien craft repeated its demands over the wireless frequency.

"Repeat, you must divert to course 0370 immediately or we will open fire" Pausing the voice continued

"Squawk 433 to respond"

Not liking what she was hearing Starbucks emotions caused her to act before she could think.

"Frak You!" Cursing over the wireless Starbuck yanks her retro control firing a perfectly aimed cannon burst into the aft of the craft to her right. Before she could go into an anticipated evasive she is stunned to see the cannon burst stop on what looked like some kind of energy field. It was only visible for a few seconds.

While she was stunned the F-322s were not. They fell out of formation climbing to a higher elevation compared to the Viper while keeping pace with it. Diamond lead drops behind the still stunned pilot, flipping the firing selector to EM Pulse, locking on to his target Diamond lead fires.

A weapons port on the front of the fighter glows and fires a crackling ball of energy. Hitting its target the viper quickly loses all power still drifting along its previous course.

The F-302's resume their formation around the fighter with Diamond lead locking its tractor beam onto the drifting vessel, ready to begin the long tow to Lunar Orbital Command.

**Interrogation Room**

**Lunar Orbital Command Center**

**Half an hour later**

Starbuck sat in a plain interrogation room by herself, her wrists cuffed together. She was still too stunned at her current situation to offer much resistance when they had brought her here.

She was still trying to get her thoughts in order about what she had seen after being taken from her Viper when the door swished open. A man in a black uniform came into the room. Some similarities to the colonel outfit made her assume it was a military uniform.

The man had well trimmed black hair; his face was familiar to her from somewhere. She just could not place it. His uniform had a gold bird of some kind on his chest and some kind of ribbon.

Still unsure she reverted back to anger, hoping to at least get some answers. He had sit down across from her at a small metal table secured to the floor.

"I demand you release me." Starbuck half asks him, half questioned. Unsure of herself though not letting it show.

"Not yet Kara, I am here to debrief you" He said.

Starbuck was stunned.

"How the frak do you know my name?" She yells her question at him. His seemingly impassive face breaks slightly as he answers.

"I know because I am your father Kara."

Starbuck was stunned speechless.

**

* * *

BSG Galactica**

**Starboard Hanger Deck**

**1200 Hrs. Colonial Time**

Samuel Anders stood on top of a Viper canopy dead drunk, flipping a coin in his right and folding a bottle of moonshine in the other. "Heads" He exclaimed. "Four in a row, it's a frakking miracle."

The deck crew was standing around the Viper concerned with Anders well being. He wasn't exactly looking his best. A few of them actually felt like joining him.

"Watch one more time, its going to be heads" Anders flips the coin again. "Heads, every time."

Shaking his head Trovosky approached the Viper. Looking up at him he asks. "Why don't you come down from there?"

"I am just fine right here" The slurred words did not exactly give any confidence to that statement.

The gathered crew gave up on him. They had been trying to get him down for the last twenty minutes.

As the crew scattered back to their jobs Margaret 'Racetrack' Edmondson did not feel like giving up. She may not have been able to do it herself but she did have a backup plan, going to find Major Lee Adama, the one person who might have a chance to get through to him.

She found him Mourning for Kara in the makeshift memorial on the other side of the deck.

"Major" She called out as she approached behind him.

Lee turned to face Racetack after hiding a picture of Kara. "Yes Racetrack?"

"It's Anders"

"Do I care?" Personally Racetrack thought he did not look like he cared for anything at this point but she had to try.

"You have to talk some sense into him before he does something drastic"

His eyes cleared up some. Nodding to himself he said. "I'll give it a try".

They approached the hanger deck together ignoring how everyone is eyeing the coming confrontation. Stopping by the fighter Lee climbs up the ladder to speak to Anders face to face.

"It's time to come down Anders"

"Lee, Apollo" Anders said while looking at his coin, starting to get up.

"That's right. Your not flying anytime soon so come on down." Lee grabbed his arm.

Anders felt tired all of a sudden, knocked Lee's grip away and sat back down. "I'm fine" He looks at Lee for a moment and cry's laughing. "I got to go." Abruptly getting up Anders slipped, falling off the fighter before Lee could grab him.

Anders lay on the deck for a moment before laughing again while cradling what looked to be a twisted ankle.

Laughing some more he said. "I think I hurt myself"

Racetrack bends down to help him while Lee got down from the fighter. "Let's get you to sick bay."

Leaning against Racetrack, Anders looks at her and starts to sing. "Beautiful, you are so beautiful, to me. Can't you see?" He giggles. "You're everything that I want, everything I need."

Anna blushes as Apollo joins her in helping him to sick bay.

"What kind of song is that?" She asks him. "I have never heard it before."

"I don't know, there's too much confusion, I can't get any relief." Anders replied.

"We'll get things sorted out." Apollo promised.

As they come into sick bay Doctor Cottle was just finishing up with Sharon's baby as he noticed their entrance. A drunken Simon Anders with two Colonial officers carrying him between them did not exactly make a good impression.

"What's the problem?" He asks as he put the baby back into her bed.

"I think I hurt myself Doctor" Anders replied, slurring his words.

Meanwhile in Tyrol Galen's Quarters

Tyrol's eyes rolled about in REM sleep. In his dream he was running down a strange ship corridor, the ship was shaking around him causing him to fall to the deck. Bulkheads were collapsing around him. He could see fire everywhere. A hand reached to help him up. Looking at her face he could see it was Tory wearing a half concerned half panicked expression.

Taking her hand he lets her help him up. She was wearing a strange military uniform that he did not recognize. It was all black with a symbol on her left shoulder patch and the insignia of some kind of organization on the other.

"Where are we going?" He asks her. It was strange he was speaking but he was not.

"We have to abandon ship; it took to much damage from the Replicators." Tory replied.

"What about Captain Fraiser?" He asked. It felt like he was watching a movie.

"The Captain is dead." She replied, trying to hide her grief.

They made their way further down the corridor to the escape pods. There were only two left on the deck they were on. The other decks were sealed off due to damage.

"I'm not getting into that thing." He objected. The pod would take it to the nearest habitable planet. He really did not want to have his memories locked away into his biochip if the pod could not find an Alliance system; he had never liked the false memories that would replace them. If they landed in a higher tech society the computer in the pod would hack in and insert the necessary documentation for them to survive. This was all done to prevent interference in other cultures.

When it was done it would set its self destruct till the occupant was sufficient distance away. The biochip would not release the stored memories until an alliance ship was detected nearby. It would activate a beacon at the same time. The galaxy was a big place though and that could take time.

"What's the harm?" Looking at his face she could tell his objection. "It's standard procedure."

"What is we land on a planet with a primitive culture, like P3X-121."

"You have got nothing to worry about." Knowing they are pressed for time she tries to assure him.

"I don't want to be a cave man, I hate that show." Still whining but knowing he has no choice he got into his pod while Tory got into hers. Feeling his Biochip link up with the pods computer he gave one last wish for there to be an alliance beacon in this sector of space, but knowing the chances are against it.

Waking with a start, Tyrol thrashed around for a minute until he saw where he was, waking Cally in the process.

She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Just a dream" Tyrol said, trying to convince her as well as himself. Getting out of bed and starting to pull on his duty fatigues.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked from the bed.

"There's nothing to talk about" Knowing he was hurting her but doing it anyway he walked towards the door saying over his shoulder. "I am going to the bar if you need me"

He left before she could respond.

**

* * *

Colonial One**

**Tory's Quarters**

Tory was in a troubled sleep, tossing and turning. She had been having strange dreams since leaving the Gas Giant.

She was running down a ship corridor of some kind wearing some kind of black uniform. The corridor was not one she recognized as being anywhere on Galactica. The sound of a klaxon blared throughout the ship as small fires burned everywhere. Debris from destroyed bulkheads littered the floor making her path difficult.

She saw two men wearing the same kind of uniform she was down an adjacent hallway trying to stop a leak of some sort. All their efforts were wasted when the ship shook causing a ceiling support to fall and crush them still in the middle of their repair.

Before she could decide where to go next the intercom activated. "Attention, Attention. Abandon ship, this is not a drill."

"Tory." A voice calls out from behind her.

Tory looked to her right and saw Lt. Commander Samuel Thaddeus Anders, the Chief of Security for the ship approaching, ducking under fallen beams as he went. A rush of feeling hit her at once while she ran up to him and gave him a bear hug before pulling back and kissing him deeply.

Pulling away he said. "General Tigh has already left the ship in an escape pod" Looking deep into her eyes he smiles. "We managed to destroy the last Replicator warship but the damage is too severe."

"You must get into an escape pod; I will have to stay behind to initiate the self destruct no that the captain is dead." He orders her.

"The comm. System is out on the hanger deck. I have to get them to the pods first." She refuses to follow her lover's orders. "I have to get them out before I go." She repeats firmly.

"That's why I love you, you think of others before yourself." Knowing she won't listen to and more protests he gives her one more lovers kiss before separating, each to do their self appointed jobs.

Tory awoke with a start in a sweat drenched bed, wondering to herself if she was going crazy.


End file.
